1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of lamellar graphite-containing materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for the production of lamellar graphite-containing materials having physically anisotropic characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes are known for the preparation of electric articles based on carbon or graphite. A process for preparing electric resistor elements of carbon or graphite is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 82997/74 (Siemens AG). In this known process, an electric resistor element comprising a support of an inorganic, electrically insulating, silicon-containing material, a conductor coating composed of elemental carbon deposited on the support and electric terminals mounted at the terminal portions of the coating is prepared. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 60796/75 (Matsushita Electric) discloses a process for the production of volume resistors comprising uniformly dispersing carbon black which has been heat-treated in a non-oxidizing atmosphere maintained at 1600.degree. to 2700.degree. C in a resin. The object of this procedure is to improve the soldering heat resistance, temperature characteristics and humidity characteristics of the resistors while maintaining the excellent electric noise characteristics and voltage coefficient inherent in carbon black. Still further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 131096/75 (Murata Mfg. Co.) shows a resistor material of the low resistant carbon-resin type which can be used as a thick film resistor element in a variable resistor or the like. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specifications No. 152295/75 and No. 152296/75 (Fujitsu Limited) disclose a process for the production of super-high resistors comprising aging a thermosetting resin containing carbon black and coating and baking the aged resin composition on a substrate.
However, not one of the above-discussed processes discloses a process for preparing lamellar graphite-containing materials having physically anisotropic characteristics from an iron base or nickel base alloy.